


Special Delivery

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey got more than he bargained for when he ordered his pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day in the 2011 C/Z Love Month Challenge. My Prompt was drunk Casey.
> 
> Thank you to Honeyandvinegar for the beta. This is a much better story for it.

Casey flipped through television channels and gave himself a mental kick for not renting a couple of movies for the night. He sighed, took a swig from his bottle and set the beer down next to the two empty ones on the coffee table. This really sucked. Not only was he the only one he knew who didn’t have a date tonight, he was home alone. His parents had gone on a ‘romantic getaway’ for Valentine’s weekend and left him home alone with nothing to do but feel sorry for himself.

Cursing silently, he got up and connected his PlayStation to the TV. Well, at least his Dad had forgotten to lock up the beer and Casey was pretty sure he wouldn’t miss a few Buds.

***

“Fuck!” Casey smacked his fist against his thigh as he crashed his car yet again and watched ‘Game Over’ drift across the screen. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong with this stupid game tonight. Maybe his joy stick was sticking. As that thought registered in his muzzy brain, he fell into the couch in a fit of wild giggles.

A sudden ring of the doorbell made him jump, but when he realized what had startled him, he burst into a fresh fit of giggles, holding his stomach and bent almost double from the new onslaught. A second peal of the bell, longer this time, and corresponding to the grumble in his stomach, reminded him that this must be his pizza.

Hunger overcame the giggles and he jumped up to answer the door, then immediately fell back onto the couch. What the fuck? He stood up again, slower this time, and noticed that the room seemed to be tilting a bit. Ookaay… So he was a little drunk. Well, maybe more than a little, but the pizza should help. 

Oh yeah, the pizza. The thought was accompanied by a third and much lengthier peal of the bell. Casey steeled himself for the trek to the door and managed it with some weaving, a little stumbling, but no falling. Feeling smug, he flung open the door. Then slammed it shut.

“The fuck!” An angry jab at the bell made Casey realize that, no, he wasn’t seeing things… so what the fuck was Zeke Tyler doing standing on his porch with a pizza box in his hands?

“Connor, I saw you! Open up this fucking door!” Casey, realizing even in his hazy state that making Zeke angry probably wasn’t in his best interests, braced himself and opened the door. The blast of cold air that came rushing in reminded him that it was still February and colder than normal to boot. He pulled the door wider and motioned for Zeke to step in. Even in his inebriated state he was able to figure out that much.

Zeke stepped in and closed the door. While Casey struggled with his wallet, Zeke’s looked around the room and smirked. “Having a little fun tonight, Connor?”

Casey blushed, but gave a sarcastic laugh, “Yeah, I guess.” Then the beer, making him braver than he should have been, added, “Too bad you’re working; you could join me.”

An evil grin split Zeke’s face and his eyes slowly raked Casey up and down. Damn, why hadn’t he ever noticed how cute the little Connor was before? Maybe it was the disheveled hair, or the too tight tee that he never would have worn to school, or, more likely, it was because Casey was relaxed. He didn’t think he had ever seen Casey when he wasn’t as uptight and tense as a virgin in a whorehouse. This could be fun.

The grin widened. “No, prob, man - this was my last delivery. I pass here on my way home, so I paid for the pizza before I left. There’s nowhere else I have to be.”

Before Casey could close his dropped jaw, Zeke slipped off his wet shoes and headed over to the couch. Setting the pizza box on the coffee table, he settled down on the couch and propped his feet up on the table in front of him. “So where’s my beer?”

***

Casey managed to make his way into the kitchen without mishap. His heart was pounding a million miles a minute. _Zeke Tyler_ was sitting in his living room… with his shoes off… waiting for a Casey to bring him a drink. It was more than he ever could have hoped to happen. His secret crush was crashing on his couch. Uh oh! That thought sent him off into another round of giggles, which wasn’t a good thing as he had pulled a bottle from the fridge and was trying to twist off the cap. 

Thoughts of spraying Zeke’s beer all over the kitchen sobered him enough to get himself back under control. It was the last one he had chilled, and for some reason, Casey felt it was really important that Zeke have it. Intact. _Zeke Tyler_ was sitting on his couch waiting for a beer. Casey wondered if he could interest him in anything else. Oops! Better not think like that.

Having achieved the task of getting the cap off, Casey turned toward the door only to stop in his tracks. Zeke was standing in the doorway grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat. “I see you’ve moved the party to the kitchen… or should I say I heard it? It sounds like something pretty funny was going on out here. Are you going to let me in on it?”

For the life of him, Casey couldn’t remember why he had been laughing. In fact, he couldn’t remember much of anything. Not with the way Zeke was standing there staring at him like he wanted to eat him alive. Casey licked his lips and held out the open bottle to Zeke. “N… no. No… just… nothing,” he stammered.

Ignoring the Bud, and heightening Casey’s discomfiture, Zeke sauntered a little closer. An amused smile spread across his face when Casey took a step back. The smile became predatory as Zeke moved forward and to his left ‘herding’ Casey back and toward the middle of the room.

After a few steps, Casey bumped into the kitchen table and set down the bottle of beer. Sucking in a breath, then wetting his lips, he asked in a suddenly husky voice, “What are you doing, Zeke?” 

“What do you think I’m doing?” he purred.

“Well… This.” And to Zeke’s amazement, Casey stretched up on his toes and pressed his lips to Zeke’s.

Zeke almost lost his balance under Casey’s surprise attack, but quickly recovered and took control of the inexpert kiss, delighted with the softness of Casey’s lips and his sweet mouth as he guided Casey through his first kiss.

They broke apart, and Casey, sobering quickly, looked at Zeke with embarrassment, hope and, finally, wonder as he surprised a matching look on Zeke’s face.

They moved together into the next kiss. Zeke put his hands on Casey’s waist, lifting him effortlessly onto the table. Casey spread his legs and Zeke stepped between them, raising his hands to Casey’s face to cup it as he deepened their kiss.

Casey didn’t know how long they had been kissing, but a long, low rumbling from his stomach broke them apart; Zeke with a big grin and Casey with another fit of giggles.

“A little hungry are we?”

“Nope, not at all; I always order pizza to get a cute delivery boy into my house.”

Zeke laughed, as he pulled Casey’s legs around his waist, wondering where this sassy Casey hid himself every day at school. Casey’s arms circled Zeke’s neck as Zeke lifted him off the table and carried him into the living room, where he proceeded to dump him onto the couch.

“I think you’d better eat some of this pizza, boy. You’re going to need some energy tonight.


End file.
